Telling Dad Sequel
by LillianaSnape212
Summary: The Final Battle is now, will Harry survive?


**Disclaimer – I do not own the world of Harry Potter. I just get my kicks from playing with it!**

**A/N- This is a sequel to Telling Dad, so you should probably read that first before you read this.**

**

* * *

**

May 23, 1997

The day of the final battle had finally arrived and Hogwarts Castle was readied for battle. All of the children from fifth year down were safely locked away in the Great Hall. Headmaster Dumbledore had placed strong wards on the doors so that no one could leave or enter the Great Hall until the battle was over. Hogwarts, being sentient, because of all the magic used within her walls cemented the Headmasters wards with her own. No innocent child behind those doors would be killed during the final battle, which was a lot of consolation for those who would be fighting. It would be hard enough keeping themselves alive, never mind a bunch of defenseless students.

The day before, Headmaster Dumbledore and a the Head of Houses went around the castle securing all entrances, hidden or otherwise and warding them against intruders. They wanted to keep the battle outside and would try their hardest to keep it that way. Hogwarts was too beautiful and symbolic to let Voldemort and his twisted little sycophants desecrate it.

All of the children of Death Eaters from first to seventh year were pulled from Hogwarts a week prior and gifted the Dark Mark. Voldemort no longer cared about the children being of age when he marked them. It was a gift if they received it earlier that planned and they should be grateful to their Lord for bestowing such a gift to them. Besides if they wanted a place in his world once he killed both the Potter brat, his traitorous potions master, and that annoying old coot, then they would have to earn. Lord Voldemort gives nothing away for free.

The parents of these unfortunate children knew better than to contradict their Lord, so they kept their mouths shut. Those foolish enough to voice their displeasure were treated to a traitors death, after they witness their family killed in front of them. No one defied the most powerful Lord Voldemort and lived to tell it. None except his slippery potions master Severus Snape, but he would soon be dealt with too.

Severus Snape was currently standing in the Entrance Hall with Harry on his left flank and Dumbledore on right. He couldn't keep his arm from wrapping around his son's shoulder no matter how hard he tried. How did a father come to terms with the fact that their son was going to die, possibly in front him? Harry was everything to Severus and he didn't know if he could live without his son being their, especially knowing that it had only been for some damn greater good. What was the greater good compared to his son's life. He needed his son. But Harry already told him that running away was not an option, nor was keeping the Horcrux that was in his head. Well, then they would have to fight. Fight as hard as they could and not lose. Severus would be by his son when he faced Voldemort and would finish the bastard off himself in need be.

Harry was terrified. On the outside he seemed cool, calm and collected, but he was a raging storm inside. He knew his father was having a hard time with the thought that his only son might die. But it was no where near as hard as it was for Harry. He knew that as long as the Horcrux lived inside of him then Voldemort had a another chance resurrecting himself, he may even use Harry's body as a vessel, and that was unacceptable. After he died then Dumbledore or his dad could get rid of Voldemort. And if by freak chance got to live through the killing curse then he would be happy to kill the snake bastard himself. He just need his dad not to get himself killed and they could move away somewhere quiet and live peacefully. Maybe even travel a bit.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Voldemort and his army were at the Hogwarts gates slowly but surely tearing down the wards. The castle wards weren't as strong outside, because of compensation. Voldemort brought with him his Death Eaters, including the children, Dementors, Trolls, Vampires, and Werewolves.

Panic ensued within the Entrance Hall. People were finally realizing what was going on and couldn't keep their heads on straight. Dumbledore cast a _soronous _charm on his throat before speaking.

"Silence!" He yelled for everyone's attention. "I understand that this is a big day and the battle looming before us quite daunting. But we must not despair. We must not give up hope. You must regain control of your emotions and concentrate on the task in front of you. May the goddess be with you and may victory be ours!" Dumbledore said calmly and passionately. He immediately took the charm off of his throat and placed it on Harry's once he was asked to.

"E-excuse me!" Harry stuttered. He looked around at all of the Order Member, especially the Weasley's, Moody, Remus, and Sirius. There were dozens of Aurors there along with regular citizens wanting to fight for their world. The sixth and seventh years that weren't Death Eaters were also there. Harry had trained most of them because of the DA.

"I just wanted to say that no matter what the war will be over today and I have every confidence that our side will prevail. When you go out there and fight think of those you who love, think of your family and friends. Think of everything Voldemort has taken from you and fight hard to see that he doesn't take anything or anyone away again. This is our world, and we have every right to live in it peacefully and without threat. Fight for the lives you want and never give up. If I am not here to say it once the battles over then I would like to tell you all how much I appreciate what you are do for me, for our world and for yourselves. You deserve every happiness in the world. Thank you." Harry said. He was blushing fiercely by the end of his speech, but he knew it was necessary for the people to hear from the 'Chosen One'.

Severus did not like Harry alluding to the fact that he might not live to see the end of the battle, but he did know it was a possibility. He grabbed his son to him not caring if anyone saw. The side of Harry's face was firmly against his chest and he bent his head to speak in his son's ear.

"I thought we so no talk of dying." Severus said fiercely. "You come back to me you hear. After that Horcrux is gone from you, you fight back dammit and come home. Do not make me come after you because I will." Severus tilted his son's face up noticing the tears freely flowing from them. "I love you my little prince, and I need you to come back to me. Please." He said almost begging.

"I'll be fighting as hard as I can dad. I would like nothing more than to come home to my father and we live normal quiet lives. But you can't get yourself killed either, else I'll be right behind you." Harry said hugging his dad tightly before reluctantly stepping back. Another, bigger BOOM was heard, signaling the Dark sides entrance. "It's time."

Chaos. That's what was going on. Pure and utter chaos.

The sixth and seventh years banded together to eradicate the Dementors. They took turns shielding themselves and casting the Patronus so they wouldn't over exert themselves. Once that was over they were stuck fighting the newly marked Death Eater children. Ginny, Neville and Luna stuck together as did Ron, Hermione and Draco. Draco's father had turned spy and was picking the Death Eaters apart from the inside. He trying to be as inconspicuous as possible so that he wouldn't give his position away.

Fred and George laid around many traps activated by either the Dark Mark of someone over thirty stone, which were the Trolls. The light side would be able to pick them off easily one they were trapped.

Severus, Harry and Dumbledore remained together during the battle only Harry was disillusioned and under his invisibility cloak. It was imperative that Harry remain as safe as possible before his altercation with Voldemort. Severus and Dumbledore were dueling whatever Death Eaters that came in their path. There was no mercy in either of their fighting, a testament as to just how fed up and angry they were with the war.

Severus was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange and couldn't wait to do away with her. The insane bitch had a mouth on her that would drive anyone to kill.

"Lookie Traitor Sevvie! The Dark Lord will be happy when I bring you to him!" Bellatrix taunted. "Where's that filthy half-blood son of yours Sevvie? Is he ready to die!" She threw her head back and cackled madly. It was a mistake.

"Sectumsempra!"

Severus cast his infamous spell at the witches throat killing her immediately.

Dumbledore was stupefying and binding wizards left and right, throwing a portkey on top of them which sent them directly to Azkaban.

Harry was watching the entire thing from his invisible position, he had seen a few of his friends and teachers fall and it tore is heart open. Professors Spout, Trelawney, Hagrid, Luna, Seamus, Pavarti, Colin, Neville and Hermione. If he could have, he would have broke down. His best friend was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He did watch Remus rip Greybacks throat open getting justice. The disgusting monster had turned Remus when he was six, just for the fun of it. Now Remus got his revenge.

"Come Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry followed Dumbledore and his father behind the trees where they both cast powerful disillusionment charms on themselves and took the one off of him. Now he was left with only his cloak.

"Voldemort has finally shown himself Harry." Dumbledore's disembodied voice said. "Since the fight has carried out to the grounds He had mad his way to the Entrance Hall. He wants to beat you inside of Hogwarts. You know what must be done Harry, your father and I are right beside you."

Harry felt one hand squeeze his shoulder and two other hands grab the side of his face and place a kiss on the top of his messy black hair. No words were spoken, the three just walked on to face Voldemort. Harry had slipped his wand in his pocket and closed his mind off of all negative thoughts.

They finally got to the Entrance Hall, Voldemort standing directly in front of them with hunter green dueling robes on and his pet snake off to the side, unprotected.

Harry removed his invisibility cloak, revealing himself to Voldemort. "Hello Tom, long time no see, huh"

"Do not call me that filthy name you impudent whelp. I'll teach you to respect your betters. Crucio!" Voldemort hissed.

Harry fell to the floor and curled himself into the pain. He would never scream for Voldemort. When the spell lifted after a few minutes Harry struggled and got back up. "Is that all you've got snake face. It was absolutely pathetic.!" Harry mocked.

"Avada Kedavra!

The green spell raced towards Harry. It was the same green light that he dreamed about. The one that killed his precious mother and James, the man who was just as much a father as Severus was. Just not of the same blood. Harry readied himself to take the spell. His thoughts consisted of getting rid of the horcrux inside of him and staying alive. Once the spell hit his world turned black and he fell straight backwards. The two souls were warring with one another, neither wanting to leave its host.

"Ha! I the most powerful Dark Lord alive have killed the precious Boy-Who-Lived-Just-To-Die.!" Voldemort cackled gleefully. He was getting ready to levitate the boy for proof when an inhumane scream pierced his ears. Nagini! His beautiful familiar was laying burnt to a crisp, and the traitor and Dumbledore were standing right there.

Severus didn't want to hear anything come out of his former masters mouth but the last scream before he died. His son was laying on the floor lifeless and it was this bastards fault. Severus started throwing a volley of dark spells at Voldemort. Whatever he could think of no matter how heinous, the sick bastard deserved it.

Dumbledore also started casting spell after spell at Voldemort. Immediately putting his on the defensive . The battle between the powerful leader of the light, and enraged father and a powerful megalomaniac was brutal, none of them held anything back. They were fighting so hard that they never noticed Harry taking a breath. He had won the fight with the Horcrux, though it left his extremely tired and weak. But he had one more thing to accomplish and then he'd be able to rest, hopefully in his father's quarters instead of the Infirmary.

Harry slowly stood up. Voldemort's back was too him so he would have the element of surprise. Smirking, he picked up a large rock and launched it at snake faces head.

"Welcome back Harry!" Dumbledore said happily.

Voldemort spun around quickly, but the only thing he say was Harry's smiling face before his head was cleanly cut off with the Sword of Gryffindor. His head landed a few feet away from his body. But there was no mistaking it, Voldemort was dead and Harry still lived.

"It's time for that normal quiet family life, with maybe a bit a traveling, yeah?' Harry smiled at his dad.

"Anything you want child, I am so proud of you." Severus said enveloping his son in a hug. "You better had come back. Thank you for coming back."

"Take him back to your quarters Severus, he needs the rest." Dumbledore said. "I'll take care of Voldemort's body, you take care of your son. Congratulations my boy, I am very proud of you!"

Severus picked his son up and carried to his private quarters and straight to bed. Life would be different now that the Dark Lord was gone. Severus could spend quality, peaceful time with his son and have no worries. Life was just starting, and he would make sure that he and his son would live it well.

**

* * *

**

**The End!**

**I hope you liked it! Please, Please, Please review!**


End file.
